


Comforting a Snake

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [38]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Different Name, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Patton giggles and removes Lyle’s hat to place a flower crown on top of his head, “There! Now you match us!” Patton says with a sunny smile.Lyle smiles back, about to say something to his boyfriend when he sees something behind him. “Uh, Pat? There isn’t something behind you…” Lyle warns, not liking the look of the monstrous creature with sharp fangs and claws.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Kudos: 25





	Comforting a Snake

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing Deceit. Also, how do angst writers do it? I wrote the dream sequence and nearly ripped my heart out doing so. Either way, there’s a fluffy ending so I hope you enjoy! :D - this was originally posted October 26th, 2018. 
> 
> Warnings: Blood, death, Sympathetic Deceit  
> Prompt #27 - Spooky Dreams

Lyle sits up with a gasp, clutching a hand to his chest as his eyes frantically scan the room. He sighs softly and whispers to himself, “It wasn’t a dream.” Despite knowing that, his heart is still frantically pounding due to the dream’s nature.

_Patton giggles and removes Lyle’s hat to place a flower crown on top of his head, “There! Now you match us!” Patton says with a sunny smile._

_Lyle smiles back, about to say something to his boyfriend when he sees something behind him. “Uh, Pat? There isn’t something behind you…” Lyle warns, not liking the look of the monstrous creature with sharp fangs and claws._

_“Huh?” Patton turns just as the monster leaps on him, swiping at him with those knife-like claws. Lyle screams out and tries to attack the monster but it leaps back off of Patton and runs off, Lyle only just managing to catch Patton before he hits the ground._

_Lyle cradles his bleeding form on the ground, tears streaming from his eyes silently. Patton gives a weak smile and reaches up to wipe some of his tears away, “Lyle, sweetie, don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay.”_

_A pang hits Lyle’s chest as he resonates a lie in those words and he just cries harder, holding Patton close to him until he grows cold in his arms. Lyle shakes as he lays him out on the ground, the flowers cocooning Patton, which fits in some sad way. That the flowers are the ones that get to protect him now._

_Lyle takes a step back, not knowing what to do but knowing that he needs to run and tell the others. They need to know what happened to Patton. But his heart shatters when he hears a chorus of screams from behind him, almost too afraid to turn around._

_But he does._

_And the sight of Virgil and Logan on the ground with Roman slumped onto his knees shatters his heart so badly it jolts him awake._

Lyle presses his hands to his face to find that he’s still crying, unable to help himself with the memory of the dream still floating around in his head. He stands up shakily, grabbing his plush snake Patton made him and his Slytherin blanket that Roman created.

Lyle heads into the living room and slumps onto the couch, taking the remote and turning on the TV to some cartoon for background noise. He then bundles up in the blanket and stares blankly at the screen, not daring to go back asleep in case that dream happens again.

He makes it through one episode of the show before hearing faint footsteps coming down the stairs. His eyes flick over to see who it is, making some kind of relieved sound when he sees that it’s Patton, all sleepy-eyed and barely awake.

Patton looks over when he hears the sound and a concerned look instantly fills his eyes, “Lyle, sweetie? What are you doing up?”

Lyle frowns, the look making Patton want to rush over and hug him. “I didn’t have a nightmare…” Lyle says with a soft whimper that nearly breaks Patton’s heart.

“Aww, sweetheart. I’ll be right back, can you manage a few more minutes?” Patton asks, waiting until Lyle nods to sink out. Lyle merely nestles further into the blanket and stares at the TV again, hoping that Patton returns quickly.

Patton goes to Logan’s room first, not even surprised to find him working instead of asleep. “Hey, Lo,” Patton says softly to get his attention. “Lyle had a nightmare… It looks like it was a bad one.”

Logan makes a soft, concerned noise and stands up, no longer caring about finishing the book he was reading. “Poor dear,” Logan says, hating the idea of his boyfriend suffering through a nightmare alone. “We’re getting the others, correct?”

Patton nods his head and Logan continues, “I’ll grab Roman and you get Virgil, that way we can get back to Lyle sooner.” Patton nods again resolutely and they split up, going into their chosen rooms.

Virgil is still awake and all it takes is one glance at Patton for him to abandon scrolling his phone. When Patton mentions Lyle and nightmare in the same sentence, Virgil gets up and gestures for him to go ahead.

Roman is asleep when Logan enters the room and is fairly grumpy about being woken up before he’s ready. But when Logan says that Lyle had a nightmare, Roman’s up and alert, ready to protect his snake boyfriend.

The four of them meet up in the hallway and scurry down the stairs, the sight attracting Lyle’s attention. Their hearts break at the sight of him all huddled up and obviously shaken by the nightmare so they settle onto the couch and let him lay across their laps.

As for Lyle, he goes practically boneless at seeing that they’re all safe and sound. Even knowing that they were logically, some part of him couldn’t help but doubt that until he had visual proof.

“You don’t have to tell us what the nightmare was about now,” Logan says softly and the others nod.

“Or ever,” Virgil adds and Logan nods, holding one of Lyle’s hands.

“But know that we’re here and everything’s fine,” Roman says softly, reaching over and taking Lyle’s other hand, squeezing it softly.

“Yup! You’re not alone anymore, sweetie.” Patton whispers and kisses Lyle’s forehead, running his fingers soothingly through his hair. None of them are surprised when the soft comfort causes a few tears to escape Lyle’s eyes, though it breaks their heart as they realize that the nightmare was a bad one.

Patton gently wipes away his tears and smiles at Lyle. “Now, sweetie, what do you say we watch movies until you’re able to fall asleep again?” Patton asks softly, leaning down and pecking Lyle’s cheek, giggling at the faint blush on his face.

“B-but, what if the nightmare doesn’t come back?” Lyle asks, his voice small and vulnerable, something that puts protective looks on his boyfriends’ faces.

“It shouldn’t with us here…” Logan starts, setting a hand on his shoulder.

“But if it does, we’ll be here to help comfort you,” Roman says with conviction, Virgil nodding resolutely.

“O-okay, then. Movies sound like a bad idea.” Lyle says.

Patton gets up and puts on a Disney movie before retaking his spot, all of them keeping at least a hand on Lyle to make sure he knows they’re there.

Lyle relaxes into their arms and breathes in the comfort they’re offering him. After that, it doesn’t take long for them all to fall asleep with none of them having a single nightmare.


End file.
